custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared
This is the sixth season of the Jared & Friends TV series. Episodes #All Growin Up #Invasion of the Body-Switchers #Spaced Out! #Character Counts! #Caring Hearts - A camp project allows the team to learn all about love and relationships, from family to friends to even romantic relationships and what caring and love is all about. #Gossip Gang! #Robinson and the Revolution - Jared's regular research in the lair library with Booker T. and Barney brings on a deeper discussion on teenage relationships, our bodies, and even the unthinkable, Posse style and that's all a part of growing up #Attack at Elora! - Jared, Adri, Barney, and the others get into serious hot water at Elora Quarry when Wicked and her cousin, Harley Quinn cause major trouble in the lake. In the midst, they meet a new friend: a red talking fish named Freddy Fischer the Friendly Flounder (who becomes Jared and Barney's imaginary pet fish in the ocean room of the lair and a new puppet character) #Jared's World Tour! (aka 'Round the World in One Day)- After getting a magical globe in the mail, The Posse head on an imaginary trip all around the world! #Late Night Camp-out - The team have a camp-out at the clubhouse and with just a little imagination power, they turn the backyard to an actual campsite with Jared and Barney as their guides #The Rise of Mother Goose - Jared uncovers an old childhood book of his in the basement: his old book of Mother Goose rhymes and he shows it to his friends, who are a bit skeptical about it, but with a little imagination, they get a special visit from Mother Goose herself and they have lots of rhyme time fun! #Ian's Birthday Adventure - Jared and Ian's new friendship becomes a vital asset when the gang get into some major shadow trouble in the Alycia-Ian world during a special birthday delivery trip to deliver a birthday gift to Ian. ''' #True Friends Indeed (aka Friends or Fake?) - '''Jared gets into a pickle with himself and the others. Jared, lately, has been feel unsure if having friends like them are worth it and if they're really true friends. Throughout the episode, the Posse learn about what it takes to be true friends, such as being loyal, true caring and love, and more #Social Media Mayhem - Everyone learns about moderation when the gang get zapped into cyberspace to stop a virus that Wicked and Harley had conjured up #Downtown Danger - The gang head to the brand new mega-mall in Downtown Kitchener, but things get ugly when Adri, Alycia, Naomi, and Teresa dance into danger at an underground dance club in the mall, which is actually a lair for a shady gang who want to take advantage of the girls, so it's up to Jared and the others to save them. #Listen to Your Heart #A Camping We Will Go #A Perfectly Purple Pal Forever! - Jared and the team are throwing a special surprise party for Barney for his 30th Anniversary, but little do they know Barney and Daniela have a surprise of their own #Me & My Family - In this episode, we get a better look at Jared's family life as they go on vacation to Collingwood, Ontario for Noel (Jared's father)'s birthday, and Jared examines himself wondering if he's good enough for them. ''' #Last Day of Summer - '''Summer is almost over and back to school is in a couple days, so help de-stress Jared and the team throw a jukebox party to have fun and share their favorite summer memories and stories Trivia/Notes *This season appears to go back to the writing style of the earlier seasons (e.g. Season 1-2) as well as the B&F Gen 1 (and a little bit of Gen 2-4) writing style, while still retaining the elaborate format (having the format simple, easy to understand, but still quite elaborate, incorporating character growth and development and more) *The Dimension Twist power-up returns in a few episodes * Home Videos in this season * Character Counts! *Summertime Fun * Category:Jared & Friends